Blood in the Water
by Monster-outta-Hell
Summary: -FULL SUMMARY INSIDE- NaruxHina, OCxKurenai, slight OCxAyame. CoD MW2 xover. No, it is not in the crossover section. Get over it. Rated T for now, rating could change. Strong Naruto, kinda dark Naruto. First chapter kinda undetailed.
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto or Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2). They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Activision/InfinityWard respectively._

Summary: Naruto is taken into the not so capable hands of two mysterious brothers at a young age. As he deals with deadly weapons, cold mentalities, violence, reality, and perhaps worst of all their endless bickering, he somehow manages to become stronger. Of course, when he accepts their training, he probably didn't realize how much it would backfire... And what's all this about gathering up a few of the other junchuriki to join him?

**Author's Notes: **Hello there people. For anyone who has accidently clicked on my single story in the past, or has decided upon reading it after seeing this, I should like to inform you that this story will suck infinitely less. I'm well aware that I'm certainly no Ray Bradbury, but at least this is an improvement (IMHO). Yes, once again it is a Naruto story with modern tech, however this will be far different. Not even remotely similar characters, pairings, teams or plotline, though the starting premise is similar. And yes, this one will have an actual, noticable plotline. Amazing, right? So, I suppose I should actually bring you the story.

Key:

"Speech"

_Thought/Emphasis _(You can use the context, can't you people?)

_'Onomonopia'_

**"Demonic/Divine Speech"**

_**Demonic/Divine Thought**_

_/Transmission/_

_"Writing"_

Flashback

And without further ado, I present Blood in the Water, Chapter One.

Chapter One: The Proposal

In the peaceful village of Konohagakure, two careful pairs of eyes stared out from the depths of a dank back alley, watching for their target. They had to be at their utmost attentiveness and ignore the bothersome rodents gnawing at their boots, the putrid stink of rotting food and something possibly of a far more sinister nature. But of course, that was none of their concern at the moment, or ever in all honesty. The only thing one either mind was their objective, and to achieve that mssion, they needed to locate a very unfortunate blonde child.

"Are you sure that he's going to pass this way?" one voice questioned impatiently, in very hushed tones. The undeniably masculine voice was soon met with a confident reply from his partner, who was also male.

"Of course, he has to in order to reach home. Unless you think that a dead last is already capable of jumping on the rooftops."

"Shut up." and with that eloquent reply, the younger sounding of the two voices ceased all conversation. A swigging sound soon followed, followed by a relieved exhaled breath.

"What are you drinking? This is a mission!" The older voice urged frantically at the sound.

"Relax, it's only sake. It's impossible to get drunk off this stuff, you know that." the younger voice replied cooly.

"Whatever, just put it away. NOW." hissed the older, angrily now.

"If I can't finish it now, I see no point in finishing it later." And with that, the younger took one last sip, before the sound of a bottle rolling over a gravely ground was heard.

It seemed as though they waited for another eternity before their patience was finally rewarded with the sight of the shockingly blonde mop of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Shhhhhh. Come on, we'll trail him." the older whispered quickly, excited after all the suspense.

"It's about time, it's been like ten whole minutes man."

Naruto carefully unlocked his apartment, peeking in cautiously before fully entering the dingy, pathetic excuse for a living space. The entire apartment was one moderately sized room, with one claustrophobic bathroom attatched. Splotchy water stains took up a good part of the cream ceiling, and the paint was peeling in the corners of the room. As Naruto walked past his torn, hole-ridden couch and bed, he stepped on a nail which had been sticking up through the worn out, thick tan carpeting. With a yelp of stabbing pain he jumped a good foot into the air, grabbing at his now profusely bleeding foot. He felt the jolt of pain shoot all the way up his leg as he fell back onto his couch.

He stared at his foot in shock and agony. The wound was deep and jagged, and it hurt like hell. However, as he was expecting, it soon began to close. As the skin seemingly melted back together the stabbing pain began to die down until finally it dissapated altogether. This was a normal occurence for him, instant healing. With a grumble he slowly eased himself back off the couch, this time careful to mark the spot where the nail was. This was already done actually, all one had to do was look for the large bloodstain in the carpet.

Walking around the crimson pool, he walked over to his 'kitchen', which was really just a set of cupboards, a one sink, a microwave and a miniature refridgerator. quickly throwing a cup of instant ramen into the old microwave, he opened the small fridge to pull out a carton of milk. He soon realized just how long it had been since he had been shopping when he unscrewed the cap, only to find his nose being assaulted by the rancid odor of curdled milk. Making a disgusted face, he turned his head away and held his arm out as far as he could, trying his best to avoid the horrid odor and find the garbage at the same time. He eventually succeeded when he nearly tripped over it and drop the carton in the can. That would have to be taken out tomorrow.

An obnoxious beeping sound filled the apartment and Naruto quickly opened the microwave to retrieve his ramen. He quickly scarfed down the simple meal before starting his nightly rituals, brushing his teeth and taking a shower. He trudged his way slowly into the main room once more as the sun finally set completely beneath the horizon, and plopped himself down on the couch. Life sucked, but he was okay with that for now. Dragging a blanket off the back of the couch, he turned over, closed his eyes, and attempted to doze off into a calm, peaceful sleep. What was awaiting him was anything but, of course.

He awoke in a dank sewer, the smell of algae and grime penetrating his nostrils, and the sound of ripples in the knee-high water echoed down the long pipe before him. It was very dimly lit, in fact he could barely see ten feet in front of him, and after that it just faded into pitch darkness.

"Where am I?" he called down the pipe, his voice betraying quite spectacularly his unparalleled horror at his current situation.

**"Ha. That is indeed a good question!"** a voice echoed back in apparent response. The voice was deep, and powerful. Every word spoken seemed to have been dripping with malicious sarcasm. The throaty laugh that followed only served to terrify him further.

"Wh-who are you!" Naruto replied questioningly, his voice beginning to crack as it became louder and ever more panicked.

**"Another fair question, stupid boy. Why don't you find out?"** the ominous voice replied mockingly. Naruto took a few tentative steps forward and noticed that the dim glow of the tunnel seemed to follow him. Cautiously he continued walking fowards, soon finding that many other tunnels diverged from the main tunnel. He was quickly lost, but it seemed that the cynical prescence didn't want that, as it began laughing quite clearly. Naruto began to mutter to himself as he followed the increasingly hysterical laughter,

"This is just a bad dream, just a bad dream. Oji-san said I could never get hurt in my dreams." Though he whispered it quite softly, his voice still rang throughout the pipes and tunnels and crevices and the prescence latched onto it, breaking out into full-blown cackling. Naruto picked up the pace now, the excitement and adrenaline pushing him faster than before. First walking, then walking faster and faster, then jogging until now he was all out sprinting. He noticed the water level was finally starting to drop to nothing more than a series of small puddles along the tunnel floor.

Finally he came to an absolutely massive room. The entire room was now lit by the glow which had followed the young Naruto, apparently this was an important. Looming on the far wall, reaching up and up, was a massive cage. On the the crack where the two doors of the cage met, as small paper which said merely 'seal', stuck. Suddenly, Naruto was shocked evn more when a huge, shining eye appeared from nowhere and began glaring down at Naruto, who whimpered. He felt much more insignificant now, standing before this monsterous being.

Naruto cried out in surprise when a collosal claw shot out for him. Jumping back in sheer terror, he fell to the ground, tripping over his own hastiness. He soon realized that he did not have to jump back at all, only adding to his rather low attitude. He had forgottent that this was a dream, but of course it was. Then why did it feel so real?

"I-I-I f-found you. Just li-ike you said. Who are y-you?" He whimpered, truly stuttering beyond control now. The being laughed heartily at this, the laughter not so cruel as before, yet still mocking him.

**"Indeed you did. I am someone of no consequence, I'm merely a 'tenant', if you will. As to where we are, which I believe was your other question, we're in your head." **At this, the gargantuan creature leaned right near the bars, revealing the face of a huge, yet oddly human looking fox. He bared a smile at the young, blonde boy before him, showing cannines the twice the size of the average man. He soon backed away from the bars of the cage once more, receeding into darkness again.

"If we're in my head, does that mean I'm crazy?" Naruto asked, worriedly. Sakura-chan would never like a crazy person, not never.

**"Oh hardly. Not yet at least, though it may well be coming. I merely invited you here for a little chat, as it is your birthday today. Yes, I do believe it's past midnight." **

Naruto looked up at the creature, now more confused than frightened. "M-my birthday?" He managed to say, his tone showing his loss of direction so far as the conversation was concerned.

**"Oh of course. You happen to be very important to my existence at the moment, and as such I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world. No, I thought I should talk to you for once."** The fox's tone indicated he hadn't stopped grinning in the pitch darkness that constituted the depths of his cage. **"Today is a rather special birthday, isn't it? Turning ten on the tenth day of the tenth month? It only happens once you know."** the fox replied cryptically. A moment later he let a fake sigh of distress escape his throat and said, dejectedly, **"Oh my, I'm afraid that time is running short. You'll fin that I've left you a birthday present, little fleshling. You may choose whether or not you trust it."** Naruto looked on as the cage began to shrink, grow exponentially smaller. The laughter of the fox was even now beginning to fade as the room drew farther away.

"Wait, are you always going to be in my head!" Naruto called after it frantically. He wanted answers!

**"Hopefully not. Don't worry though, I assure you, we'll be in touch."** there had been something unbearably disturbing about the entire exchange, and Naruto could help but ponder it as the cage finally disappeared completely.

He shot up quickly, shivering in a cold sweat. His shirt was soaked and there was a large spot on his sleeping couch. That was the weirdest dream he had ever had, undoubtedly. It was certainly strange that he remembered it though. He usually wasn't able to recall this much about dreams. But if course it hadn't been real, if it had been, where was that gift that the fox creature had been speaking of? There was no present to be seen, so obviously it had just been a dr- Yet there was something that Naruto had never seen in his life.

A scroll lay on the floor where his blood used to be. Except the blood was no longer there. Instead, there was this strange scroll. It was crimson in color, with a dark red border, like dried blood... No, what a strange comparison. There were many complex symbols and seals around the paper, connected by chains of complex calligraphy. The scroll was wrapped around a single, dark mahogony roller. Naruto carefully inched towards the scroll, weary it's authenticity and safety. Finally, taking a chance he reached out and snatched it up. It didn't explode, burst into flames or otherwise try to kill him, so he figured it was safe. He tried to unroll it only to find it to be unrollable. After fiddling with it for a bit, he finally gave up, plopping onto his couch, dropping the scroll next to him. He looked at it angrily, hating it for doing this to him, when he noticed something he han't seen before. On the side of the roller, there was one word inscribed into the wood.

Blood.

Well hell, it was worth a shot, right? He bit down hard on his thumb, wincing at the sting. he drew his head back and was pleased to see bright red blood swelling up into a bead on his thumb, he carefully wiped it over the end of the roller, waiting to see what would happen. He was not disappointed. The scroll flew open, revealing a mostly blank inside. The only thing that took up the white space, was a small black seal. Within seconds it began to glow and then... a weasel popped out. Hardly a normal weasel of course.

It seemed larger than any weasel should be, though it was no more bulky than the average weasel. It's very was sleek, and pitch black, but when he twisted on turned, writhing playful on the floor, sometimes, at just the right angle, what appeared to be the entire night sky would flash across his body. It was amazing watching it roll about like a child, and see the flashes of starlight, not dimmed by any lights on or shining onto the small creature. Upon closer inspection, the animals nose was platinum in color, and looked much like the metal itself. Naruto tried crawling closer towards it, but it quickly was snapped out of it's care-free play and looked Naruto directly in the eyes, apparently measuring him he stared into it's eyes, Naruto saw a unique feature, it's eyes were completely black, with the exception of the pupil. But it wasn't a pupil, it was a four point star, each one silver in color. It slowly bared it's teeth, showing ivory white cannines which appeared to be made of flame, the image had no depth, much like a fire shown in picture, except the flames were wavering and flickering. It held up a miniscule silver hand defensively when Naruto finally spoke to it.

"Hello there... My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I think that you might have been given to me by someone... In my head." Naruto finished, surprised when the weasel seemed to acknowledge him. It lowered it's paw back to the floor and cocked it's head curiously to one side, staring at him rather oddly now, which Naruto found almost as funny as the creature's previous attempt at hostility. It was then that he noticed the chracoal grey collor around it's neck, and he was rather surprised that he had not seen it before, ad it had red patterning around it. Upon closer inspect it was revealed to be stylized flames that were the patterns in red. Tied to the collar by a piece of string was a small note, which Naruto slowly reached for. The creature submitted and lowered it's head, allowing Naruto to remove the note and begin looking it over. As soon as he did, the weasel began to run around the apartment, looking for anything to occupy itself with. As it began to wriggle it's way underneath one of the couch cushions, he started reading the note.

_"Happy birthday kit. Your gift is the second incarnation of the famed Midnight Weasel. Keep in mind that it is an immature and playful demon, but still one of the most powerful creatures one this plane of existence, exceeded only by the tailed beasts. Of course, getting it to use this power might be rather challenging. It likes napping, hiding and dango. Good luck fleshling."_

Naruto looked up and saw the creature. He found it rather hard to believe that the small, curious rodent wedged and stuck halfway beneath the cushions of his couch was a demon,

_But then again, what do I know? _

He smiled at the creature as he pulled himself up and walked over to it, then pulled it out of the cushion. Much to Naruto's surprise, there was yet another note on the creature's collar when he freed it.

"Okay you little creature, let's see what this says." Naruto said calmly as he read the new note.

_"It's a he and he can understand you kit." _A look of awkward apprehension came over Naruto's face as he read that, looking down and seeing the weasel with a deadpan look on his face.

"Oops?"

Naruto arrived at the academy early the next morning, his backpack still on his back. He had been unable to get the 'all-powerful demon of the night sky' to figure out how to get back into the scroll, so he just had it sitting in his bag, occasionally popping it's head up and looking around at the world fascinatedly.

Naruto sat down in the far back of the class, not even bothering to try to get a seat next to Sakura Haruno, his pink haired crush. Ironically enough, though she couldn't stand him, this struck her more than it bothered him. What Naruto had not realized, was that he had sat directly next to Hinata Hyuga, who was currntly quite red in the face that Naruto had chosen to sit by _her_, of all people. Finally she gathered up enough courage to say, quietly of course,

"H-h-hello Naruto-kun" Naruto looked over in apparent surprise at this murmured greeting and then smiled widely,

"Hey. Your... Hinata, right?" he asked enthusiastically. He remembered her name even? Hinata was overjoyed, though her spirits soon fell with his next words. "Oh yeah sorry, didn't see ya there. I guess I was kinda preoccuied. If you want me to move away, I will." He continued, his smile faltering a bit with the last sentence. Determined to keep him there, Hinata interrupted his attempt to get up with a quick reply.

"A-ano, Naruto-k-kun. It's okay." As she said it her eyes turned downward somewhat, she couldn't look him straight in the eyes, or she was sure it would overwhelm her. He seemed doubtful of her sincerity though and asked,

"Are you sure?" His cautiousness surprised Hinata, he had never seemed this... Unsure of himself. She nodded carefully in response and Naruto quickly sat down, all his happiness returned. "Thanks Hinata." he sounded just as overjoyed as she felt, though she questioned his statement.

"Why 'thanks' Naruto-kun?" she asked clearly, her confusion overcoming her overbearing shyness. Naruto replied, as if stating the obvious,

"For letting me sit by you." she soon forgot all about her confusion induced coherence and whenever he talked to her for the rest of the day, her replies were nervous and longer than they should have, due to her stuttering. During lunch he actually sat by her, which almost caused her to faint right there and then. He was eating lunch with her! In between bites he continued to talk her ear off about varying subjects, all of which she listened to quite attentively. Finally, as lunch neared he said something that nearly made her cry.

"You know Hinata, you are kinda weird." However, upon seeing the hurt look on her face and the wide eyes, he quickly recovered. "That's not a bad thing Hinata-chan, I mean, I'm weird too, so I guess that makes us... Feathers of a bird or whatever." His quick reply was more than enough to stem the flow of tears and his use of the 'chan' suffix nearly caused her heart to stop. Smiling demurely, she correted him on the saying 'birds of a feather', causing him to feign indignance. His antics caused her to giggle. He then leaned in close, as though to tell a a very important secret and then said in a conspiratory manner,

"Besides, normal people are boring, right?" she giggled even more at this nodded happily, unable to believe just how much fun she was having with her long time crush. Eventually they came to the subject of his bag when Hinata asked curiously,

"Why are you still carrying around your bacpack?" Unable to answer the question truthfully, or so he felt, he made up the most ridiculous sounding answer he could think of. Which just happened to be the truth.

_What a coincidence._ "I'm hiding an ancient all-powerful weasel that was given to me by a mysterious, magical being inside my head." It certainly sounded ridiculous enough.

By the end of the day, she no longer felt like she was going to faint just from being around him, but more like she was going to burst out of her shell and hug him right then and there. Of course, she would never actually do that, but she could imagine.

Naruto left the academy thinking about his new friend Hinata-chan, and how much he'd enjoyed the day, his tenth birthday.

_Wait, it's my birthday today! _the realization struck him, not with happiness but with terror. He had completely forgotten it was his birthday, people would start looking for him soon, they'd probably had already checked the academy for him. He quickly rushed home and locked his door before anyone saw him, hopefully.

Unfortunately this didn't quite work out.

An already drunk villager had spotted him run into his apartment, and stumbled off down the street, trying to find the mob that he knew was forming. Within the hour a rabble of villagers stood outside Naruto's apartment, yelling insults and throwing objects, while Naruto sat in corner of his apartment, holding his new pet closely to his chest and cowering in fear. They'd found him again. A brick came through the window and landed heavily with a loud _'thunk' _just a foot or so short of him, causing him to flinch and begin to shake even more, and for the weasel to let a sweak of fear escape. The mob stayed for hours, throwing bricks and other objects, an unlit molotav cocktail even flying through the window nce, and a lit one hitting just below his window, the flames dying out on the brick of the exterior after the alchohol burned away. To Naruto it seemed like an eternity, especially after they had begun banging and slamming against his door. Naruto was only lucky that Ojii-san had reinforced his door.

Many hours later, after the mob had finally dispersed, of it's own accord, a soft knocking came to his door, quite unlike the drunken pounding he had been hearing. A kind voice came through the crack underneath the door, an understanding voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Come to the door, we're not here to hurt you." Naruto loosened his tight hug of the creature in his arms, but it stayed with him. "Come on Naruto, we just wanna talk to you. Please ope-" The kind voice was cut off by a louder, more obnoxious voice, and far harsher as well.

"He's not gonna open the door for you if you ask him like that, why should he trust you? Look kid, we're not going to hurt, unless you keep this door closed. You can either let us in, or we can let ourselves in, and if that has to happen I'm gonna kick your ass." It was hard to argue with that logic, though Naruto stayed curled up regardless. "Look kid, I'm going to count to ten. Those villagers might not have been able to bust down the door, but you can bet that I can." He began to count down. Finally giving up, and surrenduring to his fate, Naruto quickly whispered to the weasel,

"Hurry, get in my bag and stay there!" as he held the backpack open. The small creature quickly scurried in, athen turned around, watching him with wide, expectant eyes. As the boy, Naruto realized that he couldn't be more than 15, reached three Naruto ran over to the door and opened it slowly, eyes downcast and defeated. He braced himself, ready for the blows he knew were coming, only to feel none. He looked up, confused, and saw two teenagers standing over him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" The younger of the two asked when he saw the confused look that came over Naruto's frightened features.

"You're not hitting me?" This evoked an even higher rise in the eyebrows of his teenage visitors.

"What?" the response cam eagain, but this time was followed by another statement. "Whatever kid. Mind if we come in? Of course you don't, move aside." and with that the younger of the two pushed past him into the apartment. After a quick glance around the room, he dropped lazily onto the couch and waited for his elder to get situated. The older then walked into the roon, but gave the apartment a somewhat more detailed sweep.

"This is where you live?" He asked Naruto gently. Naruto nodded and the older grew angry. "Absolutely pathetic." he spat, though Naruto could tell the statement had not been directed at him all. It had been directed at the village elders, and the Hokage, and anyone who might have been responsible for Naruto. He walked over to the couch as well, but remained standing. Partly out of an attempt to retain his dignity, and partly because the younger man took up the entire couch in languid lounging about. Now Naruto had a chance to see what they look like. He immediately knew that they were related, closely. Probably brothers even. The same light tan, the same olive green eyes and dark hair. The same smooth, yet utterly masculine chins. If not for the obvious age gap, he would have bet money on them being twins. But there were differences. Even at such a young, undeveloped age, the younger of the two seemed almost scruffier, tougher than the older. He seemed stronger, and somehow his appearance gave off a vibe of restless, unrelenting ruthlessness. He seemed merciless, quite the opposite of his older counterpart. He seemed calmer, cooler. Not superior intellectually, nor did the younger appear stronger physically. Ability wise they seemed quite equal. But the older seemed kinder, gentler, a guiding hand as opposed to the younger who seemed as a clenched fist. His musing were interuppted by the older talking to him.

"Naruto. My name is Alexander, and this is my younger brother, Levi. Me and my brother have an offer for you, and we dearly hope that you accept." he turned to his younger brother, as if this conversation had been planned.

"Yeah, we would like to train you. Have no doubt, you would be far more powerful than any of those so-called 'ninja' that you go to school with. But before you accept, I think that Alex has some kind of disclaimer or something. I don't get what we need to warn you about or whatever." He ended, allowing the Alexander to finish.

"He deserves fair warning Levi." Alexander then turned to Naruto.

"The training will be brutal, hard. And you will lose something after all is said and done. You will have to abandon this place for awhile too. Are you willing to give up that much to become stronger Naruto? Are you willing to give up a part of yourself?"

"What do you mean? A part of myself?"

"I'm afraid that it can't be explained. You just have to decide. Will you choose the difficult path?" Levi interjected at this. His voice seemed less bold, not less confident, but more controlled and serious.

"Think long and hard, and make sure you know which path is the hard one before choosing. You'd better start thinking now, you've got two weeks." And in the blink of an eye, they were gone.


	2. The Answer

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto or Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2). They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Activision/InfinityWard respectively._

**A/N: **Hey, this chapter will span less time, but will be more detailed, and I will be switching back and forth depending on the chapter and my modd. Detailed, short amount of time, undetailed, more content. Y'all okay with that? Too bad, I'm gonna do it anyway. Get over it.

Also note that I might be raising the rating to M for vulgarity, just to be safe. I honestly don't think that it deserves an M rating unless there's a lemon involved, but whatever.

**Key:**

"Speech"

_Thought/Emphasis _(You can use the context, can't you people?)

_'Onomonopia'_

**"Demonic/Divine Speech"**

_**Demonic/Divine Thought**_

_/Transmission/_

_"Writing"_

Flashback

**Chapter 2: The Answer**

Naruto sat in his current seat, a rather small chair next to Hinata, as he half listened to Iruka-sensei's unusually boring lecture. In the two days since the strange brother's so called proposal, time had seemed to slow down, the days were dragging by now. He wasn't quite sure why, he wasn't anticipating anything as he had yet to make a decision. And yet, he couldn't wait for their return. He _wanted_ them to come back, to visit him and ask him if he would agree. For him to answer... And that was just it, he wasn't sure. He had no idea what he would say. On the one hand, he wanted to become stronger, he had to to protect his friends. But on the other hand, the price seemed kind of steep. How long would he have to leave for? And what was the point of becoming stronger if he wasn't around his precious people to protect them? And finally, what would he lose of himself? What had the older boy been talking about? The way he had said it, it had seemed so serious, his voice so gentle, as though he was breaking some horrible news to him. He had acted as though that was the highest price... Oh well, maybe Jiji-san could give him some advice.

He returned from his uncharacteristically deep musing when Iruka-sensei dismissed them for lunch. As he exited the crowded room, buffeted by the other students so eager to eat their food, his thoughts turned to his new best friend. Hinata Hyuga. She was odd, but he was carrying around a secret demonic ferret in his backpack, so he had no place to judge. And besides, she was nice to him too. In fact, it was only once he had started spending time with her, and realizing how nice she was, that he realized how much of a bitch Sakura was. Hinata was nice, she turned out to be very smart, she was generous, she always listened to what he had to say and best of all she was really cute.

_Wait, what was that last one? _Nevermind.

Naruto sat down next to her once more for lunch, as he had done for the past two days. His thoughts returned to his last thought about her.

_Cute? I mean she is kinda cute though. Her hair is so silky, her skin looks so smooth... And those eyes, they're amazing... What am I thinking? Only grown-ups like girls I thought. I don't wanna be thinking like a boring adult! _This inner reflection was interrupted by Hinata, whose voice was still rather quite around him

"Ano Naruto-kun. Y-you're awfully quiet to-today. What's the matter?" she managed to stutter out. No matter how much they had talked, she couldn't help herself from turning crimson when she talked to him. He quickly plastered on a wide smile as he responded, though he could not stop himself from blushing a little when he turned to her and saw those wide, concerned, kind eyes...

_There I go again! _"Nothing's wrong Hinata-chan!" It was now Hinata's turn to ponder.

_Why was he blushing? What was he thinking about...? _Her thoughts then took a turn for the gutter, she was much more knowledgable about these matters than most girls due to an unintentional event. She had come into possesion of an Icha-Icha book, and had become rather a closet pervert for her age, so she could barely stop herself from fainting with a nosebleed after Naruto blushed. Even so, a small grin crept acroos her face, and she turned redder than a tomato.

"Hinata, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" He quickly put a hand to her forhead, a worried look coming across his face. His touch was all she needed to send her into an incredibly perverted fantasy, and she passed out almost immediatley, a crooked grin plastering across her face.

After she had woken up (and Naruto had secretly taken a rice ball), they returned to class. Hinata, for her part, held herself together spectacularly considering the thoughts still lingering in her head. Thoughts about her and Naruto, and a low light room, and ice cubes... But whatever. The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, Iruka lecturing on chakra in review for a test the next day, and Naruto and Hinata chatting whenever he had his back turned. This entire exchange was watched, almost jealously, by Sakura. Ino noticed this and happily capitalized on it.

"Sooo Sakuura, jealous of Hinata, huh?" Ino asked playful, a cruel smile creeping onto her features. She continued joyfully, "Don't want her taking Naruto-_kun _away from you, hm?" Sakura looked shocked by this, and quickly shot back,

"Of course not, I can't stand that baka. He can be her problem forever for all I care." However that same confused look remained on her face and Ino's smirk widened.

"Yeah, she doesn't look to troubled if yah ask me." Sakura merely replied with a 'hmph' and turned away. "Yeah, okay billboard brow."

Back with Hinata and Naruto, the two were laughing happily at Shikamaru, who was being irritated to know end by Kiba. They were almost hysterical when an exasperated 'troublesome' echoed up the stairs to them. Their giggling at the lazy genius' expense was cut off however, by the bell. They got up together, and walked out of the Academy. That's when Naruto sprung it on her, the bombshell.

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you think that we can hang out today? You know, maybe grab some ramen?" she was shocked by the query, which sounded in everyway like a date. But she knew that there would be some kind of clarification that turned it into something casual, like everything of this nature that the goofy idiot had said. But it never came, she waited a few seconds and heard nothing else. In fact, he seemed amused by her waiting. Like he knew what she expected! Could it be an actual date? It was almost too much for her to handle, but she managed one word, barely.

"Y-y-yes." He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently along. She noticed this as well, as it was a prominent difference. It wasn't the usual hurried dragging that usually happened, they were just walking, and he was just leading her. This was _really _starting to seem like a date. They soon arrived at a small ramen stand and they walked in calmly. They were the only people there at the moent, and Naruto called back behind the counter,

"Hey old man!" he took a seat and Hinata hopped up on the stool next to him, waiting. Soon a young girl appeared at the counter, smiling at Naruto and Hinata as she leaned against it casually.

"Hey Ayame-neechan. How are you today?" he asked happily.

"I'm great Naruto-otouto. Who's your girlfriend?" she winked at him conspiratorily. He replied quickly, appearing scandalized.

"Ayame-neechan!" she continued smiling, especially when she saw Hinata's cheeks turn a brighter shade of red than any of them had ever seen. "This is Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, Ayame-neechan" Naruto finally said, calming down, though he was slightly red himself.

"Well hello there Hinata-san. It's a pleasure to meet one of Naruto-otouto's little friends." She then continued offhandedly, "You know, if you keep up that bright a blush, we miht be able to put out the lamps." Before Naruto could give another outcry, she scurried back, laughing maniacly. She soon returned and took their orders, and within a few minutes both of them had a bowl of ramen in front of them, and Naruto was eating slowly! How weird was this?

"So, Hinata-chan. What do you think? They make some of the best ramen in town, in my opinion."

"It's delicious. Hey Naruto, she's not really your..." she fell off, unsure of whether or not she should even finish the question.

"Oh no, she's not really my neechan." The meal continued through two more bowls, the pair merely making small talk.

"Hey Hinata, why don't you need to be home?" Naruto asked curiously as he paid for the meal.

"My tousan probably doesn't even realize that I'm gone yet." she replied, almost bitterly. Naruto merely nodded, he knew the feeling. He walked her home, no more conversation passing between them, and they parted at the gate to the Hyuga compund without incident.

The next day, a day off from the academy, Naruto headed down to the Hokage tower. He wanted to see the old man, and ask him the questions raging in Naruto's mind. He quickly walked into the tower and walked past the desk. The secretary would have stopped the young boy, had there not been a standing order for her to allow him in under any circumstance, unless the Hokage was in a meeting. Unfortunately, at least in her mind, he was not. So Naruto walked into the room unimpeded.

"Hello there Naruto." the Sarutobi smiled at the young boy as he hopped up onto the chair across from Sarutobi.

"Hi there Jiji-san." Naruto replied, even more happily. He always seemed to be a limitless bundle of joy. As he sat there, hands gripping the side of the chair and feet swinging back and forth, he asked a question that shocked Sarutobi. "Jiji-san, what part of yourself can you 'lose' if you become a ninja?"

Sarutobi stared in amzement at the young boy before him, so innocently swinging his legs, head cocked to one side curiously, shocked at the deep nature of the question.

"Why do you ask that Naruto?" Sarutobi wanted answers now.

"Oh, no reason. So, what?" Sarutobi knew he couldn't force the child to answer truthfully, so he might as well do so.

"It's kind of deep Naruto. You can lose a bit of your humanity, your innocence. You can become something besides entirely. Do you understand?" Immediately thoughts of 'demon' and 'monster', shot to his ead, but he quickly dismissed them.

"I think so. And Jiji-san, I have one more question. No, two."

"Okay Naruto, shoot."

"What is it worth sacrificing to become stronger, to become the Hokage?"

"It depends on how willing you are to keep on your path, your determination and your adherence to carry on the will of fire. For me, it was worth anything. Naruto, why are you asking these questions?"

"Don't I still have one last question?" Sarutobi sighed, but said simply,

"Yes, I believe that you do." What was he going to ask this time, how to deal with your first kill?

"What's so special about those orange books?"

*Sweatdrop*

The days passed by quickly, Naruto and Hinata growing even closer, though neither could stop themselves from blushing when with eachother on occasion, and Hinata couldn't stop her stuttering. Naruto, being his dimwitted self, couldn't figure out for the life of him why she was so shy, though almost everyone else knew. Naruto had almost completely forgotten the offer that had been made him two weeks ago, but he was reminded when walking home after having left Hinata.

"Hey kid." A voice came from behind Naruto, causing him to jump. He whirled around, only to see Levi and Alexander standing before him.

Both were dressed in strange clothes. Cargo pants riddled with pockets, a belt with a variety of unusual equipment, shin high combat boots, tight, turtle necks and something that looked like a jounin vest. Decent sized backpacks were strapped to each of their backs, but strangest of all were the items they held, longer than a tanto, completely black and very confusing to look at, they looked like complicated pieces of machinery.

"Hey kid, quite eyin' my rifle and tell me if you've got an answer for us." Both stood there, expectantly. Naruto hesitated, but remembered his conversation with Jiji-san.

"For me, it was worth anything."

Then, it was worth anything for Naruto too. Even if it included leaving his home.

"I accept." He replied determinedly.

"Good," Alexander said calmly, then continued. "Hurry home, and pack your things, we have to be ready to leave in ten minutes." Naruto looked on in shock. Ten minutes?

"Come on kid." Levi walked over, grabbed Naruto by the collar, and shushined away. Meanwhile, Alexander quickly ran to the outskirts of the village, and withdrew a scroll. He quickly unsealed a body of a boy about Naruto's size, which he had gotten from a morgue. He dropped it to the ground and pulled out a small pill, biting down then spitting the pill. As it hit the ground, crimson chakra began to leak out and soaked into the ground around the body. He quickly set the body aflame and began running towards the designated site, where Naruto and Levi were waiting.

"Is it done Alex?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, they'll sense the chakra, they'll definitely think it's him."

"Good." Levi replied, simply. He then turned to Naruto. "time to go kid, we'll be gone from Konohagakure for a long time, time will go faster where you'll be training, so you'll be able to get a lot in. You ready?" Naruto merely nodded and Levi quickly shot through a series of handsigns, before everything went black for a minute, before they appeared in a lush, dense forest. Colors shouted out their eyes and the rustling of branches and the chirping of birds was everywhere. Off in the distance, the rattling sound of some unknown firefight took place, though Naruto didn't realize it for this.

"Naruto, welcome to your first training grounds. The drug war of the Columbian jungle. This one is gonna be fun."

**A/N:** Yeah, I know. Long time for such a short chapter, oh well. There will be a timeskip, though some of his training will be revealed through flashbacks.


	3. The Return

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto or Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2). They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Activision/InfinityWard respectively._

**A/N: **Here ya go. It might be considered short, or undescriptive, but whatever. And I'm sorry for the ungodly wait, but I was stuck away from my computer for a bit. R&R.

**Key:**

"Speech"

_Thought/Emphasis _(You can use the context, can't you people?)

_'Onomonopia'_

**"Demonic/Divine Speech"**

_**Demonic/Divine Thought**_

_/Transmission/_

_"Writing"_

Flashback

**Chapter 3: The Return**

Had anyone been listening in on the forests just outside of Konoha, they would have heard a deep, almost relieved intake of breath. A voice soon responded to the obvious happiness exhibited by the young boy who had inhaled said breath of joy.

"You really are happy to be back, aren't you kid?" A far older, masculine voice, with a strong accent asked. The man seemed to be enjoying the cool breeze that floated through the thick, lush trees all around. The young man replied neutrally, his voice gaining professionalism.

"I suppose. But my enjoyment of this homecoming is irrelevant. We should probably get going, if we get caught this is gonna _suck_." following this rather pessimistic statement, he leaned against a nearby tree, waiting for confirmation from his superiors.

"He's right, we might as well try to get in while it's daily light and walking in doesn't seem as suspicious, on the offchance that we get caught." The heavily accented voice said, this time taking on a professionalism similar to the blonde's. However a third voice replied to this, and it seemed to retain a cocky and strong-willed casual.

"What the hell do you mean 'on the offchance'? You mean, when we get caught? You lot could never avoid a decent ANBU."

"Levi, we know. No need to rub it in their faces." Another, more mature voice answered. Not as casual, but far from the stiff professionalism the other two showed.

"Yes, he's right Captain." the smug accented voice replied.

"Can it Soap. Damn Brit." the identified captain spat back, knowing he would get a reply from this.

"I'm not British! I'm Scottish you-" however his rant was interrupted by the youngest voice once more.

"Damnit, they're gonne hear us. Screw it. I'm going, better follow." Following this he began quickly trotting towards the main gate of Konohagakure. As he walked he pulled a black facemask that covered half of his face back up, obscuring pronounced whisker marks. Reflective combat goggles removed cerulean eyes from view as well. Bright blonde hair was the only defining feature, peaking up from around his goggle's band.

Uzumaki Naruto was home, bitches!

No one would deny that Izumo and Kotetsu were not only rather odd, but also quite immature when it came to certain duties like oh... Guard duty. They didn't have to do all that much either, so they were usually very happy with this assignment. However, today was going to be a bit different for the pair. As Kotetsu sat idly, eating from a jar of syrup, Izumo spotted an approaching group. At first sight, they might appear to be just like any other group of merchants. Large packs, and a relatively small group. On closer inspection though, Izumo soon realized that these were very odd people, what with their colored vests, boots and those strange contraptions at their sides.

"Kotetsu. Look." Izumo said quietly, nudging his partner and pointing at the approaching group.

"Mmph?" Kotetsu asked, his mouth still stuffed with jelly as he looked up. He quirked an eyebrow at the eccentric group of ten walking at an ever so calm pace towards the main gate. Swallowing the jelly, Kotetsu waited for them to arrive, along with his partner.

Finally reaching the gate the group was greeted with two shinobi, probably Chunin, who immediately called them over.

"Hello. Please state your name, purpose in Konoha and present your passports." asked the one with a bandage across his nose, almost nervously. They undoubtedly unnerved the Chunin, which brought an unseen smile of satisfaction the Naruto's obscured face. Alexander responded happily to them with a simple,

"Nah. I think that we'd prefer to see the Hokage." The two stared at him in shock. A civilian was not only outright denying two shinobi, but asking to just immediately see the Hokage?

"Uh sir... I'm to have to ask you to comply, otherwise you will be detained." Izumo said cautiously, muscles tensing up. They had to be either very swtupid civilians... Or shinobi. His face took on a look when his statement elicited laughter from the group as a whole. Another of them spoke now, he seemed to be related to the first speaker. They had no idea though, that his name was Levi.

"You see, that's where the problem comes in. We really don't have 'being detained' on our schedule, and it might mess up the 'see Hokage' block, so we just can't accept being detained. I'm sure you understand right, people like us are just always busy busy busy. I know that you can sympathize. Well, thanks for the chat. We have an important appointment to make. Ta." And with that, the group simply walked off down the road towards the Hokage Tower.

Acting quickly, both Chunin appeared in front ofthe ten people, kunai at the ready. Sighing, and seeing that a crowd was beginning to gather, Alex said simply.

"We don't have any passports. And honestly, this is just getting far too bothersome (sound familiar?). Besides, we need to see the Hokage, as this is a highly sensitive matter. Now, if you wouldn't mind telling the Hokage that a new arrival to the Leaf requests an audience with Jiji-san. It sounds weird, I know, but he'll understand. I guarantee it. We'll wait." The Chunin looked at eachother, obviously on a whole other level of confusion. However, they figured that not much bad could come of them telling the Hokage, and if it was a sensitive matter, they would get their asses chewed out for not informing the Hokage.

"Kotetsu, you watch the prisoners, I'll go and check with Hokage-sama." Izumo said quietly, before darting up to the rooftops and then flying in the direction of the Hokage tower. Just fantastic, he could already tell that this was going to be a wonderful day.

"Hokage-sama" Izumo stood attention, having just entered the Hokages office. The aged leader raised a quizzical eyebrow in the Chunin's direction.

"Yes Izumo?" Hiruzen asked, apparently amused at the interruption. Izumo began to sweat slightly and then replied, only a little panicked,

"A group of odd visitors are demanding an audience with you, they're waiting down by the gates. They have no passports and refuse to comply with procedure. We are unable to tell if they're shinobi, and if so of what level."

"And you felt the need to bother me with this _why_?" To be completely honest, the old man did not care that much at all. However, he figured he enjoyed making the young Chunin sweat. It was fun, and payback for the trouble he had been put through by young shinobi as a whole. _Naruto_. The thought drifted through his mind but he pushed it back. It happened too long ago for him to be mourning over.

"Well, Hokage-sama, they are saying that they need to discuss a sensitive matter with you." Now this truly raised the Hokage's eyebrows. But he figured it wasn't all that important. 'Sensitive matters' hardly ever were.

"And you believed them?"

"I'd rather bother you with something trivial than not bother you with something important, Hokage-sama. They say to tell you that a new arrival to Leaf requests and audience with Jiji-san. They said you'd understand. I have no idea what they're talking abo-" However he stopped when he realized that the old Sarutobi was no longer listening. Izumo was now officially worried. The old leader's eyes were narrowed, his lip now but a thin line. A harsh voice whispered through the room.

"Bring them here. NOW." Izumo was gone in a second, eager to escape the wrath of the infuriated Hokage. Within five minutes, he had returned with ten people, whom he herded into the fuming Hokage's office. However, Hiruzen's temper was soon put out completely when the shortest and obviously youngest of the group stepped forward, pulling down a mask to reveal six distinct whisker marks.

"So old man," he then pulled up his goggles to reveal the brightest blue eyes, a fox-like grin playing across his face. "it's true, they haven't put you in an old folks home yet."

"N-Naruto?" So many emotions were playing across Hiruzen's mind at the moment. Disbelief, relief, joy, anger, confusion. He was amazed he had managed the name alone.

"Yep. So... Is that sensitive enough for you old man?"

**A/N: **Once again, I know that I've been putting out some pretty damn short chapters. And I only spent a collective two hours on this, so sorry about this. I've been without any kind of computer for awhile, so I didn't have a chance to work on this. I'm more worried now about just getting this up so you guys know that I haven't given up on this. You have my word though, some longer chapters are coming up. However, I don't know how I can get any feeback if there is now review, so please do R&R.


	4. The Prelude to

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto or Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2). They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Activision/InfinityWard respectively._

**A/N: **Well, Ob3s3N1nja, I can only answer part of your second question. I only answer it like this as opposed to in the story because real use of guns doesn't come in for awhile yet. I want to get in just a little bit of character development before the slaughter. No, he will not be a maniac criminal or psycho with guns. That's about all I'm willing tok actually say. XP As to your first question, that comes this chapter. By the way, thanks. I try to have things make sense when I can.

Long chapter title too.

**Key:**

"Speech"

_Thought/Emphasis _(You can use the context, can't you people?)

_'Onomonopia'_

**"Demonic/Divine Speech"**

_**Demonic/Divine Thought**_

_/Transmission/_

_"Writing"_

Flashback

**Chapter 4:**

**The Prelude to the Chapter, The Consequences of Your Spontaneous and Unexpected and Unannounced Return, and the Subsequent Results You Must from the Lack of Foresight Thereof. Namely Involving Your Friends and Mentors**

"...Naruto." Hiruzen's voice was quiet, and unusually venomous considering who he wast talking to, and the killing intent he was letting off was enough to make even the hidden ANBU some skittish, but Naruto and his companions didn't seem to notice the oppressive energy, nor the drop in temperature. Instead, Naruto's reply was calm and almost jovial.

"Yeah old man?" The room suddenly got even cooler. Now even Naruto's wide grin seemed to dim as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I want a very, very good explanation. RIGHT. NOW." Now the ANBU were _very_ nervous, they had never before faced this much raw killing intent before, especially not from their Hokage. Now on edge, they were ready to jump in and hanlde these so-called 'guests' at a moment's notice. Naruto, now atleast assured that they weren't going to be immediately attacked, lightened up, if only slightly.

"Well, I believe that introductions are in order before any explanation can be given, no? However, before any of that, why don't you have you ANBU step out. We know that they're here, and where they are, so it would be nice to have some semblance of trust in the room." The ANBU froze, but Hiruzen nodded. He doubted that this Naruto was bluffing, and he might as well humor him for now. Appearing as if from nowhere, the ANBU stepped into vision, though still did not draw attention to themselves through any extravagent movements. Naruto spoke once more, introducing the Hokage to the company unfamiliar with the aged shinobi.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." To this, the third youngest of the group, Alexander stepped forward.

"Captain Alexander Chase, 3rd Ranger Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, United States Army." He stepped back and his younger brother stepped forward.

"Sergeant First Class Levi Chase, 3rd Ranger Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, United States Army." He stepped back as well. Then a significantly older man stepped forward, mohawk drawing some attention. He spoke in his heavily accented voice, and though he was understood, Japanese clearly was not his first language.

"Captain Jo-" He was interuppted by a smug cough from Levi, before he could continued. He shot Levi a glare but continued, his opening slightly different this time. "Staff Sergeant John MacTavish, A Squadron, 22nd SAS Regiment." He too stepped down. Now it was Naruto's turn.

"Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki, 3rd Ranger Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, United States Army." A dark haired man with rather fair skin, who looked to be in his mid twenties, introduced himself. His green eyes not even blinking as he stared down the Hokage.

"Sergeant Archibald Persh, 2nd Battalion, 22nd Infantry Regiment, 10th Mountain Division, United States Army." He was followed by a far more skittish young fellow, who seemed a few years older but definitely more nervous.

"Corporal James Greene, 4th Infantry Battalion, 31st Infantry Regiment, 10th Mountain Division, United States Army." He seemed glad to step back. Slick, short blonde hair and dull blue eyes made the next, rather short soldier, seem somewhat uninteresting.

"Corporal Nathan Beck, 1st Battalion, 5th Marines." Next to introduce himself was a redheaded boy of average height. He spoke fast, though not out of nervousness. He seemed to simply talk that way.

"Specialist 4th Class Edward Webb, 2nd Battalion, 505th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division, United States Army." Next up was another dark haired man, though he was tall. he seemed to be almost 7 foot, and look to be in his early twenties.

"Private First Class Daniel Marcus, Marine Special Operations Regiment, United States Marine Corps." Last up was a short, rather stocky and solidly built young man which shocking white hair peeking out from under a black military cap. Just as distinguishing as his hair were his slate grey eyes. When he spoke his voice was unusually monotone, and deep, though he still seemed quite young.

"Private First Class Alan Dunn, 2nd Battalion, 8th Cavalry, 1st Cavalry Division, United States Army." Finally he too stepped back, appraising the Hokage. Naruto waited a few moments before decideding that he had to break the awkward silence, lest Hiruzen started killing people.

"So, explanations hmmm...? Well, when I disappeared, I was taken by the Captain and Sergeant Levi."

"Sergeant _First Class_ squirt."

"Whatever. Anyway, they trained through slightly different methods from ours. They combined shinobi training and I was also put through the Ranger regime. So, it was really just training for a few years. That answer your question?" The Sandaime Hokage did not seem the least bit pleased, at stated this immediately.

"No Naruto, that doesn't really give me much. Not only does it not explain your utter disappearance, but it doesn't give me any reason not to arrest you all and hand you over to Ibiki." His voice no longer sounded vicious, but still quite angry, and rather frustrated.

"Eh... I think Alex might be a bit more qualified to answer your question then." Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Alex hesitated for only a second before moving to explain to the Hokage. Naruto hurried back into the group, earning a smack from Levi.

"Well, if you would like any kind of debriefing on the information that I am at liberty to disclose, it might take some time. Perhaps my men could be dismissed and allowed to find temporary lodgings before we begin. Under supervision of course." Hiruzen's face seemed to become less tense at this, accepting the logic and respect in Alex's voice. He motioned and all four of the ANBU stood behind his desk withtin a second.

"Bird, Bear. Please escort those eight to find-" He was interrupted however when Alex made a small cough. He stopped and allowed Alex to speak.

"Lord Hokage, I believe it would be prudent to have Naruto accompany the others. There are no questions that he can answer that I cannot, and quite honestly there are some facts that he is not cleared to know, that you might find rather... Interesting." The Hokage merely quirked an eyebrow at this before saying to the ANBU and Naruto,

"Very well Naruto. Accompany them to find a temporary place to stay. Bird, Bear. Escort them. On second thought, Rat, go as well. Tenzou, you stay." A chorus of 'Hai' rang out before the office was emptied, leaving only Alex, Hiruzen and the now named Tenzou. "So, Captain. Shall I get a debriefing on Naruto's training and these other details, or do you intend to remain there, twiddling your thumbs?"

Unfazed by the light barb, Alex replied calmly,

"Well Lord Hokage, if your are comfortable, I shall begin. Naturally I cannot tell you too much, classified, sensitive information and the like, you understand. However, I believe that by the time we are finished you should be more than happy with young Naruto's growth, no?"

-oxXBitWXxo-

"Un-fricken-believable. Thirty minutes he's been gone, what the hell could they be talking about?" Naruto complained loudly, trying to ignore the three ANBU in the already highly cramped room. They were currently cramped in a sitting room meant for five, with eleven people. In a word, uncomfortable. Levi, in just as bad a mood was quick to respond.

"Quit your bitching Naruto, it's bad enough _without_ having to hear your squeaky ass voice." A swig from a bottle of amber liquid soon followed the complaint.

"Both of your shut it. Bleedin' brats the pair of you." Soap mutted from across the room, nearest the ANBU. However this was a somewhat poor decision on everyone's part, as Levi's next comment caused a bit of a commotion.

"I'm sorry, what was that, _Staff Sergeant_?" Came the smug shot, and it sent the man over the edge.

"Cause of you, you arrogant little blighter!" with that yell he lunged at Levi, clumsy in his anger, only to be grabbed by Alex. Yanked back by the collar, he fell to the ground, pride more hurt than anything else.

"Stop it, the two of you. NOW. Cause of that little stunt, you two can take graveyard shift for watch... Two nights in a row. You wanna push me farther? Go ahead." His voice still held that commanding tone, only a hint of frustration creeping into it. Even the ANBU were impressed by his composure, all three guessing that this was a regular occurence. Nodding, Soap retreated back, muttering under his breath as he did. Though no one caught most of what he said, the last part was heard by everyone.

"Why the hell do I have take orders from two bloody kids?" Alex was quick to answer Soap's undoubtedly rhetorical question, this time making an obvious show of authority.

"Because Uncle Sam says so, and as long as you're in this squad, you do what the fuck Uncle Sam says, got it?" Soap said nothing, but leaned back against the paneled wood that made up the walls. Alex now turned on Levi, though Levi seemed to care far less.

"And you, did you forget how many times I've told you to stop with the jokes, or are you just so stupid you don't understand when I say it? And get rid of the whiskey, before I take the liberty of getting rid of it for you." Levi said nothing, though his facial expression demonstrated just how much he didn't care about Alex's threats. However, thsi gave way to a bored acceptance, showing more a humoring attitude than a subversive one. Despite this, no more comments were made, and Alex continued.

"Now, I have managed to get us a base of operations in Konoha, it's not much, but more than enough to operate out of for now. The Hokage has accepted us and has offered to assist us in our mission if, and only if, it becomes a direct threat to Konoha, so apart from asylum here, we're on our own. Understood?" the the majority of the people in the room let out a shout of 'sir, yes sir!', while Alex's rebellious younger brother gave more of a sleepy affirmative before giving a lazy salute.

"Ok, now that we have that solved, can we get to drop our shit off at this place so we can get some food?" Levi's exhausted voice rang out.

"Yeah, seriously. I'm hungry and tired as hell. And it is god awful humid in here, let's go." Naruto also tired affirmative was heard. Unable to form a coherent answer, and without the energy to give any kind of clear confirmation, the rest of the squad barely managed a tortured groan, which Alex took as agreement.

"Let's get going then." Alex replied happily, smiling widely.

Walking through the cheerful streets of Konohagakure, it soon became easy to forget the ANBU shadowing their trip down the street, easy to ignore the strange looks they were getting, and with that gentle breeze that had picked up, much easier to forget the sweltering heat of their heavy, cumbersome, _OPPRESSIVE_ equipment. And for Naruto, he could almost forget the years of abuse and hatred suffered here. Without the dirty looks to remind him, and the cool breeze ruffling his hair and sneaking through his facemask, he could remember the happy times. Then again, maybe his childhood memories were being drowned out not by the pleasant atmosphere, but by the memory of Peru, Somalia, Afghanistan and Uganda... Oh well.

As they walked, sights that were normal to him were quite new to most of the men on his squad. the small, quaint shops and houses, the Hokage Mountain, the gates of Konoha. However the majority of their sentiments was summed up by the resident ginger, Eddy Webb.

"Everything is so damn _small_. I mean seriously, when you said village, you meant village man." The words shot out of his mouth quick, though they were all used to it. In fact, after two weeks straight of it, they barely even noticed. One might ask how they got used to it after only two weeks. He talked alot. However, the squad began to look past the relatively small scale of the village to the sights itself, and they were just fine with the calm setting. A flower shop here, a bareque there, a clothing boutique, a-

"BARBEQUE!" Jumping back at the volume of the yell, the members of the squad looked at Eddy in irritation and surprise, even Nathan's dull blue eyes were twitching. Unable to stop his newfound enthusiasm, everyone within reach (which amazingly and humorously enough was everyone) was dragged by their feet into the grille. Once sat and awaiting their _**fifty**_ ribs, Nathan worked up the sense to ask quietly,

"How the hell did he flip us upside down and grab our feet so quick?" Flicking his eyes nervously to the ecstatic Eddy, who was currently bouncing up and down in his seat, he cowered.

"I have no idea." Naruto hissed out, terribly frightened. That was all he managed out before Eddy's head snapped in their direction, mouth issuing an eloquent 'huh?' This elicited a number of reactions from the soldiers at the booth. Naruto and Nathan quickly and frantically ducked under the seat, Levi jumped through the window, ignoring the shattered glass, James yelped, while both Alex and Alan commenced the headdesk (or in this case, headtable). Slowly peering back above the table, Naruto asked cautiously,

"Where the hell did Levi go? Oh, screw him, food!"

Insert ANBU sweatdrop

-oxXBitWXxo-

Fifty ribs, and two distended stomachs later, the group was ready to exit the grille. Leading the way into the street was an irate Levi, who muttered angrily in part to himself, and in part to Naruto and Eddy,

"One rib. One rib, are you kidding me? You two fatasses had 21 motherfuckin ribs each." Alex raised an eyebrow before responding cooly,

"Not appropriate language, this is a public area Levi." This hardly served to calm the younger sibling down, as when he spoke again, his voice was louder.

"Fuck you, I'm hungry!" Flying around on his heel, Levi raised both hands, middle fingers being raised to their well worn position when a voice interrupted him. Quickly swinging back around, he saw several mothers standing in the street, cracking their knuckles, off in the backgrounds young children shouting something. No one could quite hear them clearly, but their mouths seemed to be making familiar motions. One of the mothers spoke in a dark voice, stepping forward and actually making a crater in the ground when she did.

"Glad to see you taught my son a new word." A worried gulp was heard.

"Really, he just taught my daughter a new word as well. Should we all thank him together?" another mom spoke up. All the mothers agreed somewhat to happily, wicked smiles now stretching their faces.

"Oh shit." Levi whimpered. Naruto chose that moment to speak up.

"Levi."

"Yeah?"

"You're not helping your case very much."

"I know."

"I suggest you just shut up, or replace that 'oh shit' with 'troublesome'." Promptly after this, and directly around the corner, came a violent sneeze.

_Someone is talking about me? How troublesome... _Thus are the lazy thoughts of the biggest procrastinator in Shinobi history. Shikamaru Nara. His relative silence was cut off by a rather loud rant.

"EW! Shika, did you just sneeze on me?" *smack* "Learn some manners you lazy bum!"

"Sorry Ino," he replied from the ground, not sounding in the least bit sorry. But under his breath he finished, "you troublesome woman... Hey, anybody else hear a dying animal up ahead?" Cocking his head to one side in the direction of the sound, he was sure of it. Just around the corner was a small cat in immense pain. This train of thought was interrupted by an all to familiar voice, which sounded from very near where the dieing cat seemed to be.

"Kick his ass!" Shikamaru racked his brain for where he remembered the voice from, but for the life of him couldn't remember. Deciding that rounding the corner would be the best way to find out, he strolled around to view the oddest spectacle he had ever seen. A group of angry mothers were beating the snot out of a rather unorthodox looking shinobi, while obvious comrades sat and cheered. On the opposite side of the street, there were a number of children playing tag while the phrase 'motherfucking' seemed to float over quite a few times. What caught his attention though, was unforgetable, undeniably blond mop at the fore of the audience.

But no, it couldn't be. That was impossible, right? It had to be... But there it was, right in front of him, clear as day. Unable to repress his shock, Shikamaru let out a strangled call, part question, part statement.

"Naruto?"


	5. The Consequences of

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto or Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2). They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Activision/InfinityWard respectively._

**A/N: **As put out as I am by the lack of reviews, that has nothing to do with why it took so long to write this chapter. The main reasons are work, still doing other stuff outside of just writing this fic, bad memory (XD... I occasionally forget that it is my birthday until someone reminds me...) but most importantly, a strong dedication to laziness and procrastination. As for Troublesome Stalker, thanks for the feedback, I intend to get into that this chapter.

Still a long chapter title.

**Key:**

"Speech"

_Thought/Emphasis _(You can use the context, can't you people?)

_'Onomonopia'_

**"Demonic/Divine Speech"**

_**Demonic/Divine Thought**_

_/Transmission/_

_"Writing"_

Flashback

**Chapter 5:**

**The Consequences of Your Spontaneous and Unexpected and Unannounced Return, and the Subsequent Results You Must from the Lack of Foresight Thereof. Namely Involving Your Friends and Mentors**

"Naruto?" As soon as the question exited Shikamaru's mouth, he wished it hadn't. Why oh why couldn't he just use his brain and leave this troublesome business well enough alone? But the deed was done, and the results were... Disconcerting to say the least. The entire street grew deathly quiet, and through the tension and ambient intent even the noise of the surrounding streets seemed to fade and almost disappear completely. The short, blonde child slowly turned towards him, apparently at a loss. His team mebers had varying reactions; from most, confusion, from the man who sported a mohawk, frustration and from the two who couldn't be much older than Naruto, shock. The civilians around immediately began to show a host of emotions as well. Prominent among the adults were anger, fear, disgust and utter hatred.

However, while these reactions were taken in automatically by Shikamaru, they took a backseat to his debilitating fear for now. He liked to think of himself as a pretty level headed guy, and able to hold his own against most of the odd occurences that the shinobi world so happily threw at him. However, this was different from anything he had ever heard of. Yes, tension hung in the air, thick enough to be cut, but there was also something else. Pure intent. That was the only way he could describe it. It felt similar to killing intent, and yet still so inherently different. It wasn't aimed at any specific person, and did not seem to serve any specific person, they might as well have been trees and rocks, and the feeling would have remained. But also, there was no violence, malice orforced fear that came with killing intent. It was utterly at war with itself. Confusion, indecision, anger, frustration, happiness, it could turn into any feeling, turn on any person in an instant. And yet in it's neutrality there was power, influence. No, this did not force fear on him like killing intent, and as such was much harder to ignore. It made him afraid, even if that was not the purpose. It hung heavy, smothered him it's blankness, void of any specific nature, and made him want to cry out, run, escape this confusing and undecided energy.

Quite simply, it terrified him to the core. But as suddenly as it had come, it passed. He quickly and almost desperately let out a breath he hadn't realized that he'd been holding before quickly turning to his teammates while the group started towards him. He realized that they had not been affected like he had, they almost seemed like they never felt it at all, but how? Why did it affect him, but no one else? Troublesome.

Within seconds the group of ten was upon them, looking uneasy and somber, a sharp contrast to the playful and carefree attitude of but moments ago. The young blonde stepped forward, slowly, looking straight at Shikamaru, which made said boy quite nervous. Mask coming down around his neck, and goggles on his forehead, Naruto stuck out a hand, a smile tugging at his lips as he said simply,

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru immediately understood the gesture. His unorthodox reveal might have put a serious wrench in Naruto's plans, but he didn't blame Shikamaru, and as of yet still considered him a friend. Shikamaru replied to the greeting in kind with an equally simple,

"Naruto." They seemed to stare eachother down for a moment before Shikamaru decided to break the silence.

"...How?" No explanation was needed, it was pretty obvious to everyone there exactly what he meant. Naruto's smile widened, though it was still far from the foxy, mischeivious smile that most people remembered him by.

"I could ask you the same question, eh Shika? I'm dead, so what in the hell would possess you to realize who I am?" The questions might have been asked jokingly, but it he could see just about everyone present would have liked an answer to it. Shikamaru sighed. He should have known when his day was going good that he was doomed to suffer. Why, oh why?

"Hmmm. Maybe just a whim? To troublesome to think about though." The conversation was just about over, and everyone there knew, but as Naruto and Co. turned and began walking away, Naruto said one last thing to Shikamaru over his shoulder.

"Hey Shika? Me being alive isn't really all that secret, but I would appreciate it if you got Ino to refrain from crowing the fact on the rooftops. Thanks."

Ignoring the tick marks quickly appearing on Ino's forehead Asuma coughed nervously. He had a feeling that if he didn't diffuse the situation, Uzumaki Naruto might just die a second time within the hour.

"So uh... That was... Interesting." Shikamaru almost hung his head, Choji sweatdropped and Ino began cracking her knuckles. Apparently more diffusing was needed. "Look, BBQ!" the relieved and desperate shout from their Jonin sensei was just enough to distract the genin of team 10 and possibly save Asuma's life.

-oxXBitWXxo-

The most immediate response to their new headquarters was skepticism, shared by everyone but Alex and Levi. A mid-sized, two-story house with a shingled roof and slightly fewer windows than normal was the teams new place of residence, apparently. Aside from the mundane nature of the house, the obnoxious yellow color and the cherry red roofing, as well as an almost dangerous proximity to the training grounds, there wasn't much wrong with it. _Aside _being the active word there. The inside didn't really raise their hopes for the place either. There were four bedrooms and a guest room, but they were all seperated in a way that defending the place during a night raid would be an utter nightmare. Perfect. At least they could use the basement for storage, right? Wrong, instead of the simple, cool concrete they had been hapoing for, there was a quaint little den-type room with far too many things fixed in semi-permanently, so there was no hope of storing around the stuff.

They were all currently sitting in the basement/den, waiting for Alex to finish.

"Okay, this currently the only place I could acquire due to the fact that we aren't trusted, and that we were unable to obtain any of the local currency before arriving. In order to most easily accomplish our mission, we will be participating in an upcoming "exam". The Chunnin Exams. Now, these exams are far different from what you might expect, based on what I can gather, there is a written portion, a survival exercise, and then a tournament. In order to get into these exams, we will be posing as 'Genin teams', alongside other low-ranking shinobi teams from most of the other major villages. Further details will be discussed at a later date, so get settled. No more than two to a room, and after I want this house as ready as it can be. Any questions?" Surprisingly enough, it was Naruto who raised an inquisitive hand. After a quick nod from Alex he asked,

"Genin teams are three man cells... Whose the odd man out?" Alex smiled at this replied,

"Well, there is more than one odd man out. Naruto, you will not be on a team with any of us, you have been assigned by the Hokage to a genin team who just lost a member, you'll likely be breifed by the Hokage when you are reassigned. Dunn, Marcus and MacTavish will not be participating, but will be offering support and some safety for our equipment and more sensitive on-site documents and such. Understood? Dismissed." The squad quickly dispersed and within the hour most of the equipment was unpacked, and without incident. Excepting of course the confrontation when Soap and Levi realized they were left with the same room. After a brief fist fight an many very Scottish sounding rants about demotions right after getting pardoned, Levi and Alex ended up sharing a room, Levi having happily switched with Naruto.

After settling the room dispute, there wasn't much for any of them to do in the plain house, so most of the weary soldiers left, Naruto immediately setting down the path towards a certain ramen stand. He'd never been to the house before, but he knew every route to Ichiraku's from anywhere in Konoha, so finding it even after all three years was no problem. Arriving and quietly taking a seat, Naruto looked around, soaking up everything. The shop hadn't changed at all, though he was shocked when Ayame appeared from behind the curtain. She looked so much older! And... Pretty good. Of course, he would never let Levi hear him say that, otherwise he wouldn't manage to hear the end of it for the rest of hid life.

Luckily his mask and his faked death were enough to keep him from being recognized, so he ordered just one miso ramen and sat back, waiting for his order to be finished up. Looking up at the sky he was at peace with everything, he was back home, having ramen. All was as it should be.

Deciding that he could risk it, he lazily pushed up his tinted goggles as another patron ducked into the stand carefully, taking a seat next to Naruto. As Naruto's ramen was slid in front of him and Ayame asked the small figure next to him what they wanted, he ignored the newcomer. However, when the quiet, reserved voice answered, he went rigid with shock. He quickly glanced over, his heart stopping in his chest as he was greeted with the sight of Hinata Hyuga.

She hadn't changed all that much physically, but she still seemed inexplicably different to him, which puzzled him. And he had to admit, she certainly was quite cute still. It seemed she hadn't noticed him, so he continued eating undeterred, but she was glancing over at him curiously every now and then, between bites.

_I better finish this up soon. _He though urgently. He had a genjutsu in place, but he wasn't sure he trsuted it to hold. As he began to scarf down his meal at an unnatural pace, it happened. She started _talking_ to him.

"Hello. You seem rather familiar, do I know you?" Inwardly panicking, he turned to answer, trying the whole time to reassure himself. _It's just your eyes and your hair, she won't know, right?_

"Um... No, I don't believe that you do." His voice sounded calm enough to him, but she obviously drew something more from it, because her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, sorry to bother you." and she turned back to her meal. He let out an inaudible sigh of relief, convinced he had just avoided that mine field when he groaned out loud. Under her breath, he had heard a whisper of 'Byakugan'. He was so screwed, so he might as well take it like a man. He just hoped she didn't cause a scene.

He turned to face her as she turned to face him, a look of annoyed resignation on his face, complete confusion on hers. And then in seconds, it changed, morphing from confusion to understanding and finally a kind of bitter half scowl-half smirk. She began speaking, though her voice was barely a whisper. She obviously was talking only to him.

"I thought that you were dead... You left, without warning. Made us think that you'd died three years ago. And I cared for you, I really did. And you let me think that you were dead. For three years you did" The tone was defeated, and it scared Naruto. he tried to get a word in, but she wouldn't let him.

"Hinata I-"

"You never said anything that could be deemed a goodbye, never bothered to care about pathetic, shy, stuttering little Hinata, did you? It never even occured to you, did it?" Naruto was getting slightly frantic now, trying to explain. He didn't want this, not Hinata!

"I-" but she cut him off again, tears leaking from her eyes and fists clenched tightly.

"I hate you." A ringing smack echoed in the small area as she brought her hand across his face, and forefully standing up. Without another word, she stalked out of the ramen stand, Naruto bringing a hand up to his face. He didn't need a mirror to know that the sharp stinging on his cheek would leave a red mark, but that really wasn't all that much. What was far worse was the aching building up in his chest a his breath hitched over the newly formed lump in his throat.

-oxXBitWXxo-

On the other side of Konoha, completely ignorant of their distraught squad member, Eddy and Nathan stood on guard duty outside their "base of operations". Eddy piped up in a immature, child-like voice.

"Hey Nate?"

"What?" came the irritated reply. This was the only time he could get some rest outside of night, and he didn't want it ruined.

"Just checking!" Eddy said back, cheerfully. Nathan's closed eyes twitched.

"For what?" He ground out, his teeth seemingly sealed together by super glue.

"To see if you're still alive." Nathan's head slowly turned to Eddy, almost creaking as it did as he growled,

"I'm going to kill you." An enraged look came over him and he lunged for Eddy, but he was apparently too slow. Eddy jumped up in exagerrated fear, yelped, and scrambled up to the roof, coming to rest hanging over the edge and watching Nathan fearfully, all in a half-second. Anger forgotten, Nathan stared in shock at his peer.

"How the hell did you do that so quick?" He asked wonderously, for a second forgetting who he was talking to.

"I dun' know." Came the simple answer, and Nathan shook his head as he sank to the ground, apparently giving up for now.

-oxXBitWXxo-

Levi landed face first in the dirt, sliding a few few inches before his now very sore, burning and bloody face came to a halt, as a very large and obviously very fast bouncer shouted after him, ranting as he slammed the back door.

"-And if I _ever _see you around here, I'll make you regret it! You don't grope the dancers you asshole!" The loud music was cut off as the door shut violently, and Levi groaned. People were so sensitive about stuff here.

"Jesus, no need to be so rough buddy. At least this can't get any w-" but his words were cut off a rather large and arther smelly garbage bag landed heavily on his head.

"Damnit."

-oxXBitWXxo-

Alex was, for lack of a better term, very, very bored right now. He had one thing, and one thing only to do. Officer stuff.

_Read. Read. Read. Pile. Read. Read. Read. Sign. Read. Read. Read. Read. Initial. Read. Pile. Read. Sign. Read. Read. Memorize. Pile. Read. Examine. Read. Verify. Examine. Sign. Pile._

Oh, he was almost halfway done!

-oxXBitWXxo-

James Greene lay on his new bed, curled up and capable of only one thought in his currently overloaded brain. They didn't have... They didn't... One low, miserable moan escaped his lips as he rocked, back and forth.

"_Cinnabooooonnnnnnnnnn..._"

-oxXBitWXxo-

"Geez, look at that sow, what does she think she's wearing when she's that big? It looks like someone tried to fit your mom into a tank top, am I right?" Daniel Marcus sniggered as he pointed out who he was talking about to Alan.

"Marcus."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that my dead grandfather is funnier than idiotic jabs at my mother."

"Alan?"

"Yes?"

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather not."

"Burn in hell."

"Atheist."

"I'm gonna kick you ass."

"Wanna bet?"

"I fucked you sister."

"What?"

"Nothing."

-oxXBitWXxo-

Several hours (and several beatings) later, the squad filed back into the house, having been told to report back early the first day. Guard duty was assigned, and it was not until the end of rollcall that anybody noticed that Naruto was nowhere to be found

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Levi asked frustratedly. This was not what he needed right now, not today. "Anybody seen his scrawny ass?"

"Not a sight." said Eddy, seemingly much calmer than before.

"Negative." said Nathan.

"No..." Daniel muttered uneasily, inching farther away from Alan and still cradling his arm and at the same time, rubbing his left butt cheek in a pained way. After a negative from everyone else present, Levi sighed and said,

"As much as punishment needs to be given, we can't do much. We'll find him tomorrow and deal with his abscence then. For now, you all get some sleep, we've got alot to do. Private Dunn, Corporal Greene, you've got first watch, let' get going. Dismissed." And with that, the young men dispersed to their rooms without another word. They all knew Naruto was in for it when they finally found him, because he was gone. And that meant someone was pulling a double. Not fun.

A/N: Been without my computer for awhile, so I couldn't update. Oh well. However, I did get the chapter out, and that's the important part. Remember people, R&R.


End file.
